Pirates of the Caribbean: Slate's Rebellion
by Captain Hatter of the Mad
Summary: Just the story of the Black Pearl but Completely different. Sadly I own nothing of the Pirates of the Caribbean series exept my own made up characters and plots.
1. The Bombardment of Childhood Stories

Jemma Slate is your average 17 year old girl except that she lives in a time of pirates and scallywags. Her home in Port Royal isn't as supportive of pirates as she. Her father, the secretary of treasury for the island, believes strongly that all pirates should be captured and strung from a noose. When around Jemma he liked to use the term, 'hung by the neck until dead.' But Jemma already knew what it meant for she had passed the pirates in the harbor many a time and seen the 'Pirates ye be warned' sign far too many times to forget.

Slipping into her father's old clothes and the too small red vest from when she was younger, Jemma pulled on the black knee high boots over the trousers and slipped from the house. This morning her father had found her books and journals on piracy, and punishing her severely he threw them in the rubbage dump. Sliding around the large mansion's brick corners she found the alley where the garbage was thrown. Jemma held her nose and dove in. A massive amount of leather and old paper was just up ahead and she ran, or swam, for it. Shoving the old journals into her bag she took off in search for the blacksmith, Will Turner.

Jemma and Will had been on good terms since he had arrived here many years before. Knowing he would be able to get her a sword she ran for the court and looked around. Shoving open the door she found will sharpening his own sword feverishly. "Mornin' Will." Jemma spoke. "I'm in the market for a cutlass of sorts."

Will Turner spun around. His hazel eyes looked her up and down before he hung his tanned head. "Why are you dressed like a pirate, Jemma?"

The tall brunette girl strutted around tapping a few blade tips with her finger until she found one she liked and picked it up. "No reason in particular. I just thought I would wear some of my father's old clothing so I could get around more easily and as for the sword it's for my father."

Will eyed her cautiously then nodded. "That one is actually the one he brought in this morning to have sharpened. If you would take it to him that would be grand."

Jemma looked deep into his hazel eyes with her deep violet ones. "I will." Will looked away. He hated when she did that. Though he loved Elizabeth he was defenseless against that look in particular. He looked up when he heard the door close and sighed before going back to work. He knew she was up to something but he wasn't quite sure what yet.

Jemma strode through town confidently but kept an eye out for her father knowing that if she was caught she would face quite a thrashing. Her mother had died when she was quite young so she never had a woman to stick up for her around her father. Though he was a good and respected man, Hugh Slate was an addict when it came to his rum. He would become violent and hit her for no reason but his own twisted ordeals. Whenever a maid would stick up for her the woman would be hit and then Jemma's suffering would increase.

Looking up, she noticed that she was a few yards from the _Interceptor_ and standing right in front of Murtogg and Mullroy was the legendary _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Jemma almost passed out on the spot at the sight of his brown dreadlock braids and long coat. "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg was saying as she neared.

Jemma looked from Jack to the Interceptor and knew what he was planning. She had to help him! "Murtogg, Mullroy! What are you doing to bother Mr. ….?" She said drawing close to Jack. Quickly she had a small blade at the groove of his back.

Jack felt a small poke and looked down at the girl who gave a small nod. He grinned foolishly until she poked him again and he stopped. "Smith! Jack Smith."

"Yes, Mr. Smith. Didn't you boys know he was sent here by our newly promoted Commodore Norrington? The Commodore had left something on the ship and sent Mr. Smith here to retrieve it for him." Jemma finished and raised her chin at the two men.

Mullroy looked at her confused but nodded. "If you say so Miss Slate. May I ask why you are dressed in this manor?"

"Father sent me out on some errands but figured I would be more comfortable in his old clothing. As for the sword. I picked it up from the blacksmith's a little bit ago. Will Tuner," Jemma felt Jack tense up but continued, "Is the best at sharpening sword and working with them. Now if you would be so good as to turn away. This item is not for the eyes of guards as yourself." She added the remark at the end to sting for their disrespectful attitudes towards the famous Captain.

Without question they both turned and faced away as Jemma retracted her blade. Jack nodded, "Thanks, luv."

Just as he began feeling out the wheel something fell from the castle walls and Commodore Norrington shouted, "Elizabeth!" Jemma's eyes narrowed and hatred rolled off her in waves. Jack sensed this but saw the girl sinking deeper.

"Are you going to get her or should I?" At this point Murtogg and Mullroy had joined them at this point.

"I would greatly prefer she rot at the bottom of the god forsaken ocean!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Alright then, luv. I shall go after her." Jack removed his effects and threw them at the two men. "Hold these." As he went to dive into the water a pulse sent the waves in motion and the boat shook Jack into the water, knocking his head on the side as he went.

Jemma screamed and dove in after him, kicking her boots off as she went. Rising again she threw her things onto the ship and dove after Jack. Elizabeth was almost to the bottom and Jemma hated seeing her floating there helplessly so she swan over and cut off the outer dress before hauling her to the surface and going back for the Captain. Once both were on the dock Jemma cut off the corset and pocketed the medallion. Jack opened his eyes in time to see her do this. Standing he watched the navy surround them and Jemma replace her things.

"Commodore," she nodded and squeezed out her hair.

"Miss Slate! Why in God's teeth are you all wet and dressed like that!" Norrington gasped.

Rolling her eyes she looked into his brown eyes. Norrington froze and straightened up some. "I was saving Miss Swann's life and as for why I'm dressed this way it is none of your business."

"Your Father would like to hear of this," Governor Swann said picking his daughter up. "Where is he?"

"Most likely in that bar pretending to work while he drinks all the rum." She responded to Elizabeth's glare with her own. "Now you should take _that_," she pointed to Elizabeth, "home before it gives any of us some disease or worse yet, fleas!"

Jack stifled a laugh and went to take his things but the guns were pointed at him. At that moment Jemma cut a rope and a crate landed on the deck between them and the navy. Jemma grabbed his things but lost her scarf in the chaos. She grabbed Jack's hand and ran. She ran to the blacksmith's and prayed Will was not there. Luckily, he wasn't.

Jemma quickly fasted Jack's cutlass to him and shoved his hat onto his head before digging through Will's spare box of cloth that he used to polish the blades. A bottle hit the floor and they spun around to see Mr. Brown passed out a rum bottle at his feet. The girl walked over and spit at him, "Despicable drunk." She hissed.


	2. Captured by the Damned

Just then there was a thud before the door began to squeak. Jemma hauled Jack into the shadows behind the jack donkey. Will walked through the door and Jemma cursed into her sleeve, much to Jack's amusement. Unfortunately, the apprentice heard her and spun around. "Jemma? What are you doing here?"

Sighing with relief, she stepped out of the shadows towards Will while motioning to Jack to sneak out the back. Jemma distracted him only until the pirate made it to the back door. Will spun and flung his sword, locking it soundly. "You! Who are you?" He looked closer. "You are the pirate they're hunting!" He then turned to Jemma but as Jack was fighting to unbolt the door she drew her sword. "Jemma!"

"I'm sorry Will but I cannot let you block Captain Sparrow from his departure." She looked into his eyes and Will sighed. He saw a look of determination and loyalty.

"I knew you were up to something when you came looking for a sword this morning… I'm sorry Jemma but I will not let that pirate walk out unscathed." He stood tall and drew a new sword.

"Then you must fight me, Will!" She raised her chin defiantly and looked over to see Jack still fighting with the sword. The apprentice stepped back in alarm and Jack froze.

"Jemma… You know I do not wish to fight you. Please move aside and let me to do the deed of the law. You don't want to help a pirate it will make you as good as he." He nodded his tanned head at Jack.

Lunging forward, she almost yelled through her teeth, "No!" Will blocked her sword with a clank only to have her come at him with another skillful attack. "I will not have you insult me or such a respected man as he."

"Well to be fair, love, I am not that respected as a good man." Jack said through slurred words.

Jemma growled and blocked Will's blow. "Fight me, Will!"

"No!" Will shouted back. Jemma grabbed another sword and slashed out and cut his leather vest. Will looked down then grabbed another sword as well and blocked her attack.

"Well where did you learn to fight that bloody well?" The captain asked admiring her foot work.

"I… taught…myself!" Jemma finished her sentence with a loud slash as she parried a blow from Will. He was aggressively fighting to save himself. She could tell by the sweat lined crinkle between his eyes. Finally she leapt up and stabbed down, catching both handles of his swords and pinning him to the ground. "I'm sorry, Will…"

Quickly she pulled the door free and drug Jack out into the evening night. "We must hurry! Mr. Brown has alerted the soldiers!" They made it to the dock in time to be knocked away by cannon fire. Jack stared mesmerized by the black ship with matching sails. The wood blended with the ocean and the ripped sails with the night sky. Other than the loud booms the ship was moving soundlessly through the waves of the port. Jemma stood frozen, "The Pearl…" Jack stared down at her.

Elizabeth was being rushed down the dock towards it, screaming something about the amulet. Jemma felt it pulse in her pocket just as Pintel, a pirate with shaggy hair but balding on top, turned towards her. "'Ello, poppet. I see you have what belongs to us. Hand over the amulet and we will just take Miss Turner here and be on our way." Jemma shot a glare at Elizabeth before looking around for Jack. The pirate was gone.

"Blast!" She looked back only to see Ragetti, his wooden eye rolling, coming at her. He had his sword at her perfect neck in an instant. "And why should I give you the gold?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before Pintel called, "Take her, too!" Before Jemma had a full chance to fight back, she was snatched and hauled after Elizabeth. "Jack! I will kill you for this!" She screamed before being thrown into a life boat. "You blasted pirate!"

"It's what you get for helping pirates…" Elizabeth muttered.

"Like you're so innocent yourself. How about it MISS Turner?" Jemma whispered back emphasizing the 'Miss'. Elizabeth flushed and turned away from her.

"At least I was smart enough to say parlay." She huffed in her heavy British accent. Both pirates grinned and turned to Jemma but she flashed her pistol and they backed away even though her hands were tied.

As they were shoved onto the Black Pearl, Jemma caught sight of Jack on the dock. He waved at her and pointed at the water. Quickly she got the message and turned to face the man with a large hat and a monkey. "Here you are Captain Barbosa!" Pintel saluted and they stepped back quickly.

"Now… why have you brought these two….lasses to me boys?" Barbosa says in his long drawl causing Elizabeth to flinch.

"Well Miss Turner here claimed parlay!" Ragetti said emphasizing her name.

Jemma was shoved to her knees, her head down. "And this one has the amulet but refused to give it up. She claims to have been with Jack Sparrow today."

Barbosa and his crew burst into laughter. "Sparrow was left for dead on an island and will not be seen unless aboard Davy Jones' ship!" He spit the last word into her face then rose. "Give me the gold lass."

"No…" She said quietly.

Elizabeth hissed at her. "Don't be stupid Jemma and give him the gold."

"What so you can go back to you high and mighty fiancée and claim to have saved the day and stopped me from running off with pirates! I will never give in to any demand other than that of Jack!" She blew a lock of sweaty brown hair from her face and spit on Barbosa's boots.

He yanked her up by the hair and walked into the moonlight now appearing from the clouds. Elizabeth gasped but Jemma just looked him over with a glare. "Now listen here girl…. You'll be giving me the amulet even if I have to have my crew search ye for it." He laughed and let her hit the deck. By now the entire crew was exposed as the undead half rotted bones that they were.

"Untie me then we'll talk." Elizabeth stared at her wondering where she got all her courage. Barbosa nodded to Pintel who cut the rope tying her before kicking her hard in the mouth. "Watch your sass lassie."

Jemma rose, wiped the blood from her mouth and looked Barbosa straight in the face. She pulled out the amulet and backed towards the rail. "Thanks for untying me, mate." She dove into the water and swam deep and fast. Jack was waiting on the _Interceptor_, Will at his side.

"I knew you had it in you, love. I'll be having that amulet now." He held out his hand smirking.

"The hell you will! I'm going to hang onto this until Barbosa is defeated and you get the Pearl back." Jack winced and began to steer the ship after his own.

"I wish you wouldn't bring that up, love. So your calling is Jemma Slate correct? I'll just be calling you love for now." He tuned then out and looked at the compass that showed 'what he wanted most in the world'. "We'll be going to Tortuga first for a crew to get me ship back." Will sat sedately watching Jemma dry herself and worrying about Elizabeth. How was this voyage going to end? In his death?


	3. To Be Healed

Over the next few days Jemma became so violently ill that she could not move from her cabin to even eat. When Jack and Will went aground to find a crew she stayed behind only meeting a few people on her trip to the rail to empty the few contents of her stomach. One she disliked in particular was the woman Anna-Maria. Her skin was dark and her eyes, the color of hazel nuts, hid something. She spent most of her time by Jack. Due to Jemma being ill they spent a few extra days in Tortuga just in case she needed supplies or a doctor.

On the last day Jemma awoke feeling like her old self again. She dressed in her normal clothing and strutted on deck only to run into Gibbs, quite literally. "Ah Miss Jemma… You be awake finally. Sadly the Captain ain't been feeling as good." He shoved his thumb in the direction of Jack's cabin and she walked over, knocking hesitantly.

Inside Jack moaned. He couldn't remember feeling worse. A pirate was never supposed to get sea sick yet he was! Jemma opened his door and he pulled himself together and sat up. "'Ello, luv. What brings you here? Oh me sees you are feeling better!"

She ignored him, pulled her hair back in a loose bun and began to search through all his drawers and chests until she found what she was looking for. She held up a tiny, yet empty, bottle of whiskey and sighed. "You've been poisoned Jack. Not enough to kill you but enough to make you this sick and humiliate you in front of your crew."

Jack sat up wide eyed and alarmed. "Calm yourself, Jack. Just get ready enough to go aground, I'll find who did it." She sauntered out of the room calling loud enough for the entire ship to hear. "Gather 'round you scallywags! This is an important meeting based on Jack's good health!" Everyone gathered around the mast and looked at her expectantly, like puppies. All except Anna-Maria who looked at her coldly. Jemma slammed the bottle down on the barrel in front of her and they all looked at her confused.

"He got sick from rum?" Gibbs asked confused.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved the top in his face, "Smell." The older sailor smelt and then stood bolt straight. "Jack be poisoned!" He yelled causing them all to look around accusingly.

"And I know who did it but I won't say." A look of confusion crossed Anna-Maria's face. "I'm taking Jack into town for the antidote and considering I'll be busy supporting him, we will need a guard. Gibbs, Cotton, Anna-Maria and Marty will all be coming with us. The others will watch the ship." She turned as Jack waddled out of his cabin and leaned over her shoulders.

"Let's go, luv! He laughed giddily and Jemma swore she would get back at the other woman for this. Jemma led the way up the slope into the town. Drunks staggered back and forth trying to escape the light while whores were just leaving their nightly hollows. She led them down a side alley and saw Anna-Maria cringe at the men standing against the cobblestone walls. They sneered and poked at us but Marty and Gibbs silenced them quickly and I continued to walk until I reached a large metal door with a wood sign over it saying, Cindy's. Shoving it open, Jemma called out.

"Hello? Margetta! I know you're here now come here. I have a dying man!" At this Jack jumped up.

"Ye said it was just sick! No one said anything about me dyin, luv!" He backed up but Cotton closed the door.

"You wouldn't have come now would you? I need to get you this antidote before you actually barf something up. I'm positive your poisoner wasn't aware that they gave you Milkweed Extract but they did." She glared at the second-mate as a woman with long red hair came out.

"Jemma! I haven't seen ye in ages! Oh he does look a right mess. Follow me, I have just what ye be needin'," The small group followed her through the dark, cluttered and perfumed room. A shriveled skull head almost made Jack throw up again but he did not because Jemma poked him in the side causing him to be distracted.

The woman handed Jemma a mix of ingredients and watched greedily as the girl pulled out her personal pocket and handed the shillings to her. "Now the cooking will be up to ye but I'm sure you can handle it." With that she vanished in a puff of smoke. Cotton's parrot squawked and they all jumped.

Jemma began mashing some things together before she turned to Cotton. "Will you mix the parsley and soy into the mix while Gibbs and I hold Jack down? Marty you'll pour it down his throat." They did as they were told and Jack thrashed violently until her tasted it.

"Peppermint? What good will that do me?" He looked up into Jemma's purple eyes and she grinned.

"It soothes the stomach. As for the other ingredients… they counter the peppermint so you don't throw it up." She pulled the men to their feet and grinned. "Let's head back to the ship." They left the shop and began walking back to the ship when a bottle of whiskey was shoved at Jack. He went to chug it but Jemma tapped the bottle by his mouth with her sword. "Ah ah ah!"

Jack handed the bottle back and scowled the rest of the way to the ship. "Let's go crew! Your rest be over! We have wasted to many hours in this port and the military must have found our trail by now!" The crew burst into action but Jemma snagged Anna-Maria's arm.

"Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me?" She spit the words into the woman's ear before stalking off. Jack grinned. The girl had stood up for him to one of the most fearsome women in the seven seas. He was beginning to see her differently….


End file.
